Peach is for Passion
by DooodleBerry
Summary: For THC Year 3, Stand In Round One Slytherin, Fourth Year Stand In. Drabble


{ :Drabble Backup Round One: }

House: Stand in- Slytherin

Position: Stand in Fourth Year

Wordcount w/o AN: 740

Name: Peach is for Passion

Prompt{s}: Colour {Peach}, Character {Bellatrix Black}

A/N: AU Bellatrix, Sweet~Shop! AU, City!AU, (what is the name of the AU where Hogwarts doesn't exist, but magic does still? Whatever it is called, that one.), OOC Bellatrix, Bellatrix x Alice, Alice not Married to Frank but still has his last name because nobody knows her maiden name,

It was a normal day on Godric Avenue, the sun rose, shining a lovely peach color onto all of the buildings that surrounded it. The simple, pastel brick colors that made up the walls of the buildings along it seemed to come to life and project a strength, and security to those that would walk past. A lovely street indeed, Godric Avenue.

And on the corner of that street, the beloved sweet-shop that was owned by an even sweeter woman. The sweet-shop had beautiful flowers, and overgrown vines that had bloomed gorgeously. The chimney puffed steam, coming from the shop's kitchen. The most delectable of smells wafting down the street as a woman in a light blue dress, and a peach colored half-apron, flipped the blue "Sorry, We're closed" sign, to a peach "Welcome, We're open" sign.

The woman was a resident of the avenue, a particular Bellatrix Black, who was infatuated with making the lives of others around her better. The pastel inside of her shop reflected the peppy-ness of her personality to a tee. She ran the Hogsmeade Sweet-Shop alongside her wife, Alice Longbottom. The sweets that their shop gave it's customers were almost infinite. From magical, to no-mag, tea and coffee, to toast and jam. As the church-bells of a nearby street rang eight times, to signify the changing of seven in the morning, to eight. Just as the bells finished ringing, a smaller, high-pitched bell, rang. Bellatrix, who was behind the counter looked up and smiled as three young college students walked into her magical shop.

She looked to them, trying to sense if they held any magic abilities, and to her joy, they did. She surveyed them as they looked over the sweets, thinking of what to possibly order.

The first, a boy with tan skin, messy brown hair, and glasses that didn't quite fit, making it so that he'd push them up constantly, so that his emerald green eyes could see. He looked brave, and also shy. He wore a peach colored tee-shirt underneath a mellow orange sweatshirt that had the word "Gryffindor" written on the front. They must've been from Hogwarts University, Gryffindors from the looks of it. Bellatrix herself had been chosen for Slytherin, though she didn't mind mingling with those from other parts of the school.

The boy, she presumed, was a seer, she could tell by his anxiousness around objects that held second boy had light orange hair, which seemed a lovely peach color in the morning's light, he had fair skin, and freckles, he had blue eyes, which gave him a sharp attentiveness. He wore a peach colored jacket, and a Gryffindor scarf. He seemed to be an empath, she could tell because he wasn't good at hiding the emotions that seemed to be leaking onto him from his friends. Then, last but not least, the girl. She had dark skin, lark brown hair, and hazel eyes, despite that, her glasses have her the demeanor of intelligence. She wore a peach wool-knit sweatshirt, and comfortable jeans. She was without a doubt a necromancer. They walked to the counter, looking confused.

"We don't know quite what to order." The first boy said. Bellatrix smiled softly.

"Not to worry, I know just what you need. Head over to your table and I'll bring it to you." She said softly. The trio muttered their thank you's and headed to a table in the corner, next to her peach tree. She gathered some tea, and differing sweets and headed to their table.

"Peach tea for the three of you, peach is for passion after all. Add a passion for life is always admired." She said, almost humming. She went first to the messy, brown haired boy.

"For the seer, some mint gumdrops to aid with clear vision, and a piece of peach crumble for security and protection." The boy looked confused, but muttered a thank you. She next moved onto the ginger boy.

"For the empath, some peach colored peach biscuits for protection against unwanted emotions, and some mint for a good studying mind." Lastly, she headed to the girl.

 **"** **For the necromancer we have something a little different. Cherry Pie for security, and some lavender biscuits for relaxation." The girl looked startled, alongside the rest of her companions, but nevertheless, Bellatrix smiled. She knew that after they paid and left, they'd be back tomorrow.** ** _The magical ones always came back._**


End file.
